People Behind Closed Doors
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: Porque aunque no lo pareciera, ellos también eran humanos. [Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro "Cannon Island". Personajes: Spriggan 12 & Imperio Alvarez.
1. August

_**Disclamer:**_ Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fin está hecho sin fines de lucro.

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_ He me aquí con un reto en el planeo usar a los Spriggan 12 lo más que se pueda así que esto puede ser una "larga" colección aunque como los fics son de 100 a 150 palabras, tal vez no sea tan "larga" xD

 **# de palabras:** 150 palabras

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo

 _Esta colección de fics participa en el reto de aniversario: Menos es más del gran foro "Cannon Island"_

La lluvia empezaba a empeorar al momento en que llegaba a su destino, entrando para sorpresa del guardia que se encontraba junto a la recepcionista. Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos, ya que no era común ver a alguien de avanzada edad en un lugar como aquel y menos con un clima tan horripilante como lo era aquel aguacero pero el anciano firmó su entrada y salió en dirección hacia las tumbas, deteniéndose en una particular donde rezaba la inscripción

 _Joseph Serena Saigai_

 _Falleció el 15 de Julio de 2015_

-Ha pasado un año desde tu muerte ¿Sorprendente?- Las palabras de August fluyeron con la tranquilidad en contraste con la música que reproducía la radio, una combinación de Neo Jazz que ambos solian disfrutar -Pudiste llegar muy lejos pero la vida no lo quiso así, nieto- Y con el dolor sobre su piel, August siguió hablando con su nieto sobre la vida.


	2. Ajeel Ramal

_**Disclamer:**_ Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, esto solo es hecho sin fines de lucro.

 ** _# de palabras:_** 150

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_ Segundo capítulo de esta colección, esta vez con Ajeel como protagonista xD

Podía sentir como se acercaba más a el mientras Ajeel se quedaba sin lugares a donde escapar. Sabía y aceptaba que tenía la completa culpa de su actual situación pero era demasiado injusto que nadie lo quisiera ayudar, vaya compañeros tenía. Un escalofrío lo devolvió a la realidad al notar que **ella** lo había encontrado

-Ajeel- La voz de Irene sonaba más sombría y cruel de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar y eso que Serena solía bromear con eso -¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer, verdad?- Un grito y todo quedó en oscuridad para el mago de arena.

Zeref negó con la cabeza al ver como Ajeel gritaba furioso mientras colgaba como piñata a mitad del jardin con Wahl y Serena intentando golpearlo con dos palos de madera pero cuando noto que Irene tenía el cabello verde fosforescente, sólo suspiro y dio vuelta intentando olvidar lo que había visto.


	3. Bradman

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 150 palabras.

 **Notas de Autor:** Tercera parte de esta colección y ahora con Bradman, fue más fácil de lo que pense (?)

Bradman es un niño diferente, quizás sea la mascara con forma de demonio que usa o tal vez sean sus dientes tan filosos como navajas lo que lo hacen único.

O podría ser su prematura inteligencia y madurez ser las razones por las que es diferente o tal vez porque los hombres en bata se lo dicen cada vez que hace bien sus "tareas".

Bradman es especial. No le molesta no tener padres o amigos con los cuáles jugar porque tiene al "Señor Abrazos".

El "Señor Abrazos" es su único amigo y al igual que el, es de "afuera" de un lugar lejos de ese edificio. Siendo este un oso de felpa de pelaje y ojos negros como el carbón.

Bradman sabe que "Señor Abrazos" siempre será su amigo, no como esos señores quienes ahora yacen muertos mientras el pequeño sujeta una navaja.

Bradman es especial y el lo sabe.


	4. Brandish

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 102 palabras

 **Notas de Autor:** Esto fue tan difícil, dios. Posible OoC

No quería aceptarlo pero algo acerca de aquella chica rubia le causaba una especie de ansiedad e ira que no lograba entender. No era como si no pudiera acabar con ella en un momento y Brandish lo sabía pero lo que no sabía era el porque se sentí así aún así supo que debí avanzar con precaución hacia esa rubia.

Pero todo cambio en aquel momento en que estuvieron solas en aquella bañera, que lo recordo y justo en ese momento decidio deshacerse de todo. Precaución y tranquilidad, ya nada de eso importaba. Solo su venganza por la muerte de su madre.


	5. Dimaria Yesta

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 127 palabras.

 **Notas de Autor:** Simplemente lo que Dimaria pudo sentir al estar atrapada.

Patética ni siquiera podía describir ni una parte de su sentir al estar encerrada en aquella fría y diminuta celda en la que la habían arrojado atada con esos grilletes anti-magia, se sentía como un arma sin filo y todo esto solo se compara con el como alguien se deshace de un arma que no sirve más, justo como ella que ya no está en el campo de batalla.

Era una deshonra que ella, la portadora del gran poder de Cronos fuera derrota por 2 pequeñas niñas que no debieron ganarle. Y no importaba que fueran una God Slayer y una Dragon Slayer porque ella es una Diosa verdadera que cayo como cualquier humana.

Y Dimaria no podía sentirse más deshonrada a cada segundo que pasaba.


	6. Irene Belserion

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 129 palabras.

La pelirroja sonríe con la satisfacción que la caracteriza a ella, a la llamada "Desesperación Escarlata" porque ella nunca se equivoca. Su instinto jamás le ha fallado ni una sola vez lo que es impresionante, inclusive entre sus compañeros Spriggans.

Y en una situación tan valiosa su instinto junto a sus aptitudes siguen mostrando su enorme nivel. Un nivel que muchos magos mundanos soñarían tener o incluso creen que es imposible de tener y tal vez Irene es pretenciosa al pensar así pero no le importa porque tiene la aptitud y las razones necesarias para pensar así, las cuales impresionan hasta a el propio dragón del fin sin siquiera hacerla perder su calma.

Porque Irene Belserion es poderosa e imponente y no conoce el significado de la palabra "Debilidad".


	7. God Serena

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 150 palabras.

 **Notas de Autor:** Serena siendo Serena y algo de SerenaXBrandish XDD

—Por décima vez, no es mi maldita culpa que estemos aquí, Weirdo— Exclamo Brandish harta de escuchar a Serena, quien gritaba hacia al mar desde que terminaron en esa pequeña isla después de que Serena chocara su yate contra unas rocas y todo por andar jugando a que podía "conducir sin ver".

—Mi fallo, lo admito aunque ya llame a Wahl desde que llegamos— antes de que Brandish le gritara, continuo —Además es divertido ver tu cara enojada, te ves guapa, nena— Termino al momento de morder un chocolate que Serena logro salvar de alguna manera.

—A pesar de todo podemos "aprovechar" en lo que somos rescatados, Brandish— La de cabello verde fruncio el ceño al ver a su compañero acercarse a ella con una mirada coqueta.

Cuándo Wahl los encontró, una Brandish avergonzada usaba la camiseta de Serena y este tenía un ojo morado junto a una gran sonrisa.


	8. Larcade Dragnnel

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 150 palabras

 **Notas de Autor:** Un Larcade "enamorado", una Dimaria borracha y Laria 7w7. Disfruten XDD

A Dimaria siempre le ha sorprendido la enorme tolerancia y resistencia que Larcade tiene ante el alcohol. Verlo beber botellas de Licor como si se tratarán de agua mientras que ella ya empieza a sentir como sí su cuerpo comenzará a flotar aún cuándo ella inicio esa competencia de bebidas.

Larcade sabe que Dimaria solo quiere verlo perder ante algo aún si es en lo más estupido que se le ocurra como la competencia que tienen ahora y el Dragnnel ama superarla en todo porque esa determinación de Dimaria es lo que lo atrae y lo vuelve loco aunque recure a "cohibir su amor" para no dejarse en evidencia pero ambos están "borrachos" a esté punto y Dimaria ya no tiene que reprimir su sentir porque Larcade Dragnnel no ciego ni tonto.

El amor es mucho, el alcohol demasiado, la noche es joven. Y Larcade aprovechara cada segundo que tenga.


	9. Neinhart

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro .

 **# de palabras:** 150 palabras

 **Notas de Autor:** Un Neinhart masoquista, una Irene sadíca y una shipp Sadomaso por así decirlo.

Neinhart sabe que no debería reír con ironía cada vez que escucha a los pobres y desesperados imbéciles hablar guarradas sobre su ama: Irene Belserion. Pero no puede evitar que su risa haga presencia en su mente porque muchos de ellos pensarán que Neinhart tiene suerte de apreciar el escultural cuerpo de Irene o escuchar su voz digna de un ángel, pero para Neinhart no es así.

Porque Neinhart sabe que detrás de ese escultural cuerpo se esconde una torturadora de latéx y que la voz de ángel es en realidad la voz de una sucúbo seductora, dominante y cruel. Y aunque termine cansado y la fatiga le pida ir descansar, sabe que no puede porque Irene es su ama y lo que dice deber ser obedecido sin dudas.

Porque al final Neinhart es solo un masoquista que desea que todo siga así porque el ama que ella sea así.


	10. Invel Yura

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 139 palabras.

Se había acabado, la ira logro consumir al joven Devil Slayer aunque para que su objetivo cayera en la desesperación y la ira total, Invel tuvo que caer derrotado siendo víctima de una paliza perpetrada por un hombre más frío de lo que Invel "El general de Invierno" era capaz pero eso ya no importaba porque al final su caída había sido clara como si su cuerpo hubiera sido roto de la misma manera que el hielo, el elemento que el y su oponente usan y donde Invel Yura había sido superado por un chico.

A pesar de todo, Invel sonríe porque al quitarle al Devil Slayer el único amor que le quedaba de aquella chica de cabello azul, significa que el ha ganado porque asî E.N.D y el Devil Slayer se destruiran mutuamente.

El había ganado.


	11. Jacob Lessio

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 130 palabras.

Para un asesino como Jacob Lessio, las palabras como piedad, perdón, misericordia o redención no tienen significado alguno para su profesión porque un asesino que les diera un significado a una de estás palabras sería un insulto a un verdadero asesino, el cuál es cruel, frío y efectivo al terminar y borrar la vida de sus enemigos.

Una definición que Jacob orgullosamente portaba como los principios de su vida y misión de su patria pero estos principios ahora están manchados debido a su rendicion por el hecho de ser incapaz de seguir peleando y cumplir su misión contra Fairy Tail.

Y ahora que esta encerrado en su celda, los grilletes y las barras de metal frente a el solo hacen que sienta sobre sus hombros el peso de su fracaso.


	12. Wahl Icth

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 150 palabras

Le es confuso e inclusive puede asegurar que es ilógico, incomprensible y que le produce un "escalofrío" que le hace pensar que debería ser falso lo que ve ante el y tiene que serlo pero lo siente tan real y rapido que sus receptores no pueden decodificar tanta información en forma de "sentimientos humanos" como el llama a esas sensaciones que lo embargan y llenan en ese momento.

El reflejo en aquel espejo que encontro en uno de los muchos almacenes del castillo lo hacen dudar de su programación pero las imágenes del espejo acerca de una vida en donde Wahl es un humano, no lo dejan trazar un algoritmo que le permita soltar ese espejo y dejar de sentir esa "humanidad"

Y en un acto digno de un hombre desesperado, lanzó un disparo de su cañón hacia el espejo a la par que un agujero aparecía en su pecho.


End file.
